Tokyo Drift: Han and Andy
by DiabloFenrirCerberus
Summary: Han's got into deep trouble with Yakuza so Dom sends his scottish friend Andy Michealls.She's what's going to get Han out alive even if it means falling in love at the same time. Han/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok so I'm doing my own version of Tokyo Drift, just for the hell of it because I really like the character Han...**

**Anyway it's a Han/OC not a Han/Gisele , God I hate that woman...**  
><strong>Oh and Andy Michaells is my character and Andy is a woman, 21 years old and Han is 23 years old.<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Sorry to phone so early but my friend needs your help Andy." Dom said gravely over the phone. Andy sighed before asking, "What did he do Dom?"<br>"He got in trouble with Yakuza and now they want his head on a silver platter. You're the only person I can trust to actually help him." Andy rubbed her hand across her forehead before asking, "What time do I leave and where do I go?"

"As soon as possible and you're going to Tokyo." Dom hanged up while Andy swore under her breath.  
>She grabbed her duffle bag, only packing clothes, a few shoes (Converse and some high heels) and stuffed her phone in her back pocket. "Tokyo, here I come."<p>

Tokyo Airport : 2:34 pm

**-Meet him in the car park-** Andy read the message over again making sure she was in the right place because Dom's friend wasn't here yet. "Shit...I didn't get his name.." Andy mumbled before looking up at the car park's entrance as a black and orange Mazda Rx7 drove in, it's engine roaring. The car pulled to a stop beside Andy.

_**'Please don't be him. Please don't be him.'**_ She chanted over and over in her mind. The car's tinted window rolled down revealing a man with black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes. _**'Must be Korean**_.' She thought. The man looked over her once then asked,  
>"You Andy?" Andy nodded, adjusting her duffle bag higher and said "Dom's friend."<p>

He tilted his head slightly before commanding, "Get in." Andy huffed but got in anyway.

* * *

><p>"So where we going?" Andy asked looking at the man. "My garage. I'm sure Dom explained what's wrong."<br>"Not really, just told me you got Yakuza on your tail and they want your head. So what did you do or what have you been doing to piss them off lately?" The man tilted his head in her direction before looking back at the road and replying,"Stealing money." Andy laughed. "And you've been getting away with it all this time?"

The korean man smirked, nodding his head, "So Andy, how do you know Dom?" Andy smiled a little before dragging her duffle bag onto her lap. "We met in prison when I was 17. Spent a few months together in that hell hole before his friends came to bust him out, I helped as best I could. We met again in the same prison and this time when he escaped he dragged me with him which I'm still greatful for."

The korean man looked her over, "Didn't look like the kind of girl to go to prison. Especially with dyed blonde hair." Andy shook her head in amusment, "You don't know the shit I've done and my hair's natural." The man's eyes looked lower down, "Those are natural too if you're wondering." She said, catching his eyes raking over her chest.

* * *

><p>They pulled to a stop outside his garage. Andy stepped out of the car closing the door but ducked her head back in the window and asked, "What's your name?"<br>"Han" He replied and just like that he was gone, his car already disappearing in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Ok so was that good? Hope so!<strong>


	2. Qucik Chap Before Time Skip

Andy dumped her bag next to her feet, looking around Han's garage. _**'Not bad at all.'**_ "Who are you?" A texan voice came from above. Andy looked up towards the balcony area, "Im Andy,Han's friend. You?" The man above looked at her suspiciously before saying, "Im Sean and the last time Han's _friend_ was here, we all nearly got _killed_."

"Well isn't that sad. So are you going to show me around or stare at me like Im a suicide bomber?" She asked smiling slightly. Sean huffed, nodding his head and telling her to follow. Andy walked up the stairs and stopped where Sean was at. "These are the bunks everyone sleeps in. Han's room is there-" He pointed to a room which at first sight looked like an office but then she saw a bed and the door to the bathroom opened. '_**Yep, definitely Han's room.**_'

"You can put your bag in the back of the bunk and you can get changed in the girl's toilet down there-" He pointed to a door. "Cool I've got it." Andy said while dumping her bag into the back of the bunk while looking around the garage. There were models around dressed in skimpy outfits and some of them just in lingerie. She must've been a sight compared to the girls. A pair of converse, black capri trousers, a tank-top which ended above her belly button and a fishnet shirt underneath which ended somewhere on her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Andy, come in." Han said while walking past Andy and into his room, ignoring all the models attempt to seduce him. Andy closed the door behind her and looked at Han, "What?" She asked. Han sat down in his chair pulling something out of a drawer. He dumped a file on the table. "This is filled with the shit which has been going on lately." Andy picked up the file, reading the info since Han got to Tokyo after a heist in Rio, to him nearly dying in a car crash after pissing off the Yakuza.<p>

"Man they really **fuckin' hate** you, don't they?" Andy asked while sitting on Han's desk. She flipped through a few more pages before giving the file back to Han. "Yeah, they really do but I've had worse,much worse." Andy hummed in agreement, crossing her legs over to rest her chin on her hand. Han sat in front of Andy thinking. "Hey Andy, you actually seem familiar. Did I see you at some point?"

Andy looked at Han, looking around her memories. She found one, she was in Rio the same time as Han but her hair was dyed a different colour instead of her natural white blonde hair. "Actually, yes. I was in Rio the same time as you, though I dyed my hair a different colour, you know, for safety measures. I was the one making up most of the plans in the background while you's when front row. I guess we actually do know each other."

Han chuckled in amusement before taking a bag of _Pocky_ from his pocket. "Want one?" Andy smiled taking a pocky stick and said "Ah, I remember these, you ate them all the time when I saw you." She put the pocky stick in her mouth still smiling. Before Han could reply she said "I better go to sleep. In the morning we'll talk about what to do with Yakuza. Though right now I need beauty sleep." Andy hopped off the table and walked out of Han's office.

Saving Han's ass could wait. Sleep could not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok this is just a little chapter then the next one will be a large time skip, like a **y_ea_**r! So watch out! MWAHAHA!**

**Okay ignore that! **

R_ea_**d** _**an**_d _Re_v_ie_.


	3. Drifting Touch

**A/N: This is a year time skip since the last chapter. I was too lazy to rewrite every seen from Tokyo Drift in Andy's view so yeah...**

**Anyway..Disclaimer!**

_**I do NOT own Tokyo Drift or any of it's characters. I only own Andy Michealls and some of the scenes in my story.  
>Oh and I also own cookies.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Andy got to Tokyo. She'd helped Han get his cars to top notch, she'd also got Yakuza off his back with threats and a few dead men of his.<p>

Andy was cleaning Han's _Mazda Rx7_ when Han shouted down from the balcony, "You don't need to do that, you've cleaned it so much I think I see it sparkling." He joked while chewing on _pocky_. Andy glared at him from her spot next to the car.

"You know why I have to do this, Han." Andy said while frowning and putting her hands on her hips. Han sighed, he knew why. Andy had to keep her hands busy when models were around or she'd probably punch them in the face. Especially now with all these models here early in the morning.

Ever since a model had thought she was cheap entertainment and voiced it out loud, Andy put her in a hospital with broken ribs and now she had to keep her hands busy when they were around or some of them would end up going to their photo shoot the next day with a broken nose.

Han arched an eyebrow when Andy grinned. "You know Han, I think you're loosing your touch because this car doesn't roar like a lion anymore, it purrs like a kitten." Andy said as she turned on the engine and it let out a long soft purr.

"So now, Im going to **Andyfy** it." She said while turning off the engine and popping the bonnet, she tuned the engine and changed the pistion. She closed the bonnet and turned in the engine again, letting it roar out. "Yes it's officially **Andyfied**." She said smugly.

"Oh shut up! Come on, we're going drifting, Sean lost his _'Drifting Touch'_ apparently." Andy snorted,  
>"He's probably upset I bet him at drifting." Han shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing, "No, he actually lost it, he just can't seem to drift anymore. So get in the car and we'll go to the mountain."<p>

Andy huffed standing at the bottom of the stairs, "I don't have time Han." Han rolled his eyes before hooking his fingers through her belt hoops, "We're going whether you like it or not." Andy whined throwing the cleaning rag on the ground, "But _Han_!" Han put his finger on her lips shaking his head while dragging Andy to his car.

"Just get in the car, Andy." Han said sighing. "Fine." Andy got in the car frowning. Han just chuckled and drove out of the garage.

* * *

><p>"So what's the real reason you don't want to go? Did you just get comfy with the models?" Han asked while holding Andy's hand. Andy slightly blushed and faced the open window. "No! And it's nothing really." Han looked at her, his eyebrow arched, "I doubt that. Is it because you might go back home soon?" Andy laughed bitterly, "Ha. Like I have home to go back to."<p>

Han frowned before smiling again, "You can always stay with me and the gang." Andy smiled, taking both of her hands into her lap leaving Han furrowing his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Han parked his car next to the worn out sofas watching Sean come drifting pathetically around the corner before getting out. "I guess you were right. He has lost his <em>'Drifting Touch'<em>." Andy said, standing next to Han, crossing her arms when her hand brushed his.

"I told you so." Han said while smirking. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Andy mumbled then pouted. Han put his hand on her hip, pulling her close to him. "Don't pout. You'll be stalked with admirers for ages." Andy blushed and went back to watching Sean as he drifted around the corner his tires squealing protestingly.

He was driving towards them and breaking into a drift. She knew what was wrong, he keeps breaking at the very last minute. She squeaked loudly grabbing onto Han's arm and standing behind him as the dust kicked up everywhere.

"That kid's driving is **_dangerous_**!" She shouted, gripping onto Han's arm coughing at the dust. "Again!" Han shouted at Sean. "**Fuck**!" He shouted while hitting his hands against the driving wheel.

"Come on and sit down." Han said putting his hand on Andy's lower back. Andy lowered her head,  
>hiding her face with her hair. She sat with Han, watching Sean trying to drift while doing her best to hold down her blush. Han was right next to her, reading a magazine while his hand was on her back.<br>Today was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like it so far? Hope it's good.**

_**Read And Review.**_


	4. Models

**A/N : Never allowing my sister to have coffe..._EVER_ AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Andy had finally fought down her blush and was now leaning her back against Han while reading one of the magazines from the old book pile, "So do you think he'll get better because to me, it looks like he's missing something." Andy laughed closing the magazine on her lap. "I'll tell you what, see the way he's driving right?-" Han hummed in agreement. "-Now, he keeps looking at the driving seat wishing for something to be there. So I think he needs some speacial <em>'Neela-Time'<em>. Don't you think?"

Han chuckled lifting his sunglasses onto his forehead."How did you come up with that?" Andy's blush was threatening to come back up again. "Well when you drift, you have reasons to drift for, like the rare reason." Han's dark eyes looked into her's with understanding. Andy had to stay calm because his eyes looked like they could read your life story with one look. "Yeah I know my reason. But he doesn't."

"What's your rare reason Han?" Twinkie asked from one of the sofas from the back, half concentrating on his DS and the other half was on Han and Andy. "Nothing you need to know Twinkie." _'That's good, he didn't tell.'_ Han's rare reason to drift was Andy (_**This still** **made Andy blush and squeal like a school girl no matter if she's been to prison or not**_.)

He drifted to make her happy, feel better or just for the sheer hell of it. Sometime he showed his moves on her which she would say if they worked or not. Oh and they definetly worked on her! She remembered the first time he showed her one of his moves. She walked down the side-walk near the garage just as he said, then he came out of no where, his engine roaring and then he drifted around her in a circle, just watching her. Then he stopped in front of her. Andy definetly said yes to that one.

"Andy, you think you could call Neela and get her to come over." Han asked patting her shoulder.  
>"Y-yeah sure." She stuttered, lowering her head embaressed. She got out her phone and texted Neela.<br>-_**Neela! Get your butt to Drift Mountain! We need your help for Sean**_- Andy knew when she typed Sean, Neela would be here as soon as possible.

A blue car drifted to a stop in front of them and Neela stepped out, her cheeks a little dark. "That was a record Neela, what did Andy text you to get you to come here so quick?" Neela's cheeks darkened even more if possible. "Nothing special." Andy laughed throwing her magazine at Neela.  
>"Come on and sit down Neela!" Andy moved her legs and sat up straight allowing Neela to sit next to her.<p>

* * *

><p>As Sean came drifting around the corner again, he spotted Neela at the corner of his eye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow he got better already. See Neela you're a cure!" Andy exclaimed loudly! Neela blushed again,<br>swatting Andy's arm, "Be quiet!" Her thick australian accent sounded weird for some reason.  
>"Bye Sean!" Neela shouted before hopping in her car and driving off. Andy pouted. "I thought she would've stayed longer." Sean's squealing tires echoed against the road. "Shit. He lost it again."<p>

* * *

><p>Andy groaned rubbing her neck, "He needs to calm down or he's never going to get it." Han looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yo Sean! Take it down a notch!" Twinkie shouted. Andy looked up at Twinkie, "Don't try Twink, he won't listen." Andy said while rolling her neck to get the kinks out. "Here." Han said putting his hand on her neck, massaging it. Andy sighed contently. "Thanks."<br>After the kinks was gone, Han left his hand on her neck, making the skin feel scorched.

-_Man, imagine the other places he could~NO! Don't think about that_.- Andy thought. She looked at Han seeing him stare at her, she raised an eyebrow at him. Han looked towards his car and Andy smiled. She nodded his head at him, "Twinkie, Earl, Reiko. Watch Sean." Han said while dropping his magazine and taking Andy's hand to lead her to his car. Once they got in Han drove to the top of the mountain. Andy looked out the window, "God...I forgot how high it is up here." Han hummed then said "Hold on."

Andy held onto the chair, smiling brightly as Han drifted around the corners. She felt like a little kid in a candy's store. She laughed as they passed Sean and continued down the road. Han tilted his to look at her and smiled seeing her expression. "You ok?" He asked. Andy laughed once more before replying, "Ok? Im** fuckin' excellent**!" She looked at him from the corner of her eye as they drifted around the last corner. She giggled like a school girl before groaning out, "Oh Han!" She grabbed his hand, "Thanks so much."

Han smiled holding her hand the rest of the way back to the garage.

* * *

><p>Andy was sitting in Han's room watching a movie and eating some popcorn. She decided this time to not go to the large party after the races. She just wasn't in the mood for it and right now she was watching <span>'John Tucker Must Die'<span>.

_'It's a great movie, if I have to admit_.' She thought chewing the popcorn at an alarming rate. The door to Han's bedroom and a voice came from behind it, "Hey Andy-" Han's head popped through the gap, a model hanging on his arm. Andy grabbed her blanket and popcorn, turning off the TV and turned to leave before saying, "Your room's all free." And with that she was out the other door and heading towards the other TV, away from everybody else.

* * *

><p>Andy had gave up on watching the movie and had just went to her bunk. When she woke up, she was tired and looked like a mess since she was only able to get a black hoodie over her tank top, leaving her black silk knee length pj bottoms uncovered. Andy was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, watching the stairs, waiting for the model to come down. It happened after every party. Han comes back with a model, they get it on for the night and then in the morning the model is left to run out in tears looking like a mess because she thought she might be able to get in a relationship with Han. But that's the thing, Han didn't do relationships, unless it involved strictly casual sex. Andy knew this but her little love crush just wouldn't go away.<p>

Andy was sipping some tea when Sean sat down next to her asking the time, "8:25" She said, she then put her cup down wiping her mouth with her hoodie sleeve before turning to Sean and saying, "Hurry up, you've got 5 minutes to get out of my sight and into school." Sean huffed, stealing her tea and asking, "Why can't you come, I mean you could fit in with the way you look." Andy snarled while crossing her arms, "Im 21, Sean. Im not going to parade around your school just to give you, Twink, Reiko and Earl some company. So suck it up and get to school"

Before Sean could reply back, the australian model from last night came hobbiling down the stairs. Her silver thigh length dress in a mess, her mascara running and her heels in her hand. All in all, she looked horrible. Sean was going to get up and comfort her but Andy held his wrist to stop him from getting up. "Are you Andy?" She asked, sniffiling. Andy nodded and the model whined in frustration. Andy frowned before asking why.

"Why? Han mumbles your name in his sleep!" She grounded out before throwing her heels at her. Now Andy had to admit, even though this model was completely _brain fucked_ right now due to the lack of sleep, she had a nice aim for Andy was able to dodge one shoe but the other one hit her shoulder. The model stumbled out, swearing on the way and called on a cab outside. Andy looked at Sean and said "Han never mumbles my name." Sean was going to say something again, but was cut off..._Again_.  
>"No get to school, Sean." Sean sighed and grabbed his backpack while walking out. Andy rubbed her shoulder and sitting back down at the kitchen stool. Han mumbling her name in his sleep? Never happenes. Never. He doesn't even mumble in his sleep.<p>

Andy sighed rubbing her shoulder once more before grabbing her tea cup, she went to take a sip but it was empty.

...

...

_**"Sean!"**_


	5. Kiss

After Sean came back from school he got a good row from Andy about, quote, **'Don't ever steal a girl's tea at 8:25 in the fuckin' morning.'** Andy had gotten changed into knee length camo shorts, a plain white tank top and stood in front of her car's hood after getting a beer instead of a cup of tea. She had greese on her hands and clothes. She also had a white rag cloth, which is now covered in greese, hanging out of her back pocket while she changed her car's piston.

Andy's phone rang, startling her from her work and making her bang her head off the car's hood. "Fuck fuckety fuck, stupid mother fucker." She mumbled cleaning her hands then answer the phone, "What?" She snapped, sitting down on a chair under the balcony while rubbing her head. A sigh came from the phone, "No need to be so mean, Andy." Neela said. Andy frowned before replying, "Sorry, when you phoned, I got startled and..Well, hit my head." Neela laughed before saying sorry.

"Well anyway, I phoned to tell you Sean asked me out during school and I was like-" Andy was now half concentrating on Neela's conversation and Sean's voice from above. "Hold on Neela." She whispered. She looked up and saw Sean and Han, leaning their backs against the railing, her attention spiked when Sean mentioned her name. "So what's Andy to you?" Andy bit her lip, pushing her chair under the balcony, just to avoid being seen. "What do you mean?" Sean rolled his eyes before replying, "What is she to you? Like..What does she mean to you. Like is she a friend or..."

Han swirled his beer bottle and looked back at Sean, "She's mine." He stated, which caused Andy to fall out of her chair, her feet kicked out wildly hitting her beer bottle off the near by shelf. She quickly grabbed her fallen phone, "Play along." She whisper to Neela.

* * *

><p>Han and Sean walked down stairs to see what the noise was. When they reached the bottom, Andy was sitting in a chair, reaching down to pick up a beer bottle, with her feet up on a shelf while talking to Neela, "No way! Did he actually do that? Man, Neela. Tell me this stuff when Im actually ready or Im going to have another spaztic fit." Andy waved at Sean and Han as they walked away back upstairs. "<em><strong>Oh god<strong>_, Neela. I think I just had a heart attack."

"_Phwat_?" Her voice came. She was obviously chewing on something. Either that or her mouth swelled up like a blow fish. Andy was leaning more on the former. "Swallow first." After Neela finished chewing her mystery sweet she asked,"What happened." Andy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Well first of all, I heard your boy toy say my name, then I eavesdropped and heard some serious shit which made me fall of my chair in a spazzy fit, making so much noise. Then Han and Sean came down and I had to act.  
>Which Im terrible at so Im surprised they didn't ask anything." She said in a hushed tone, remembering Han and Sean were above her right now.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. SO...I was saying that-" Andy hung up.

* * *

><p>Andy had gone back to toying with her car's engine, tweeking some minor problems. "Having fun?" Andy jumped, hitting her head off the car's hood again, she leaned her elbows on the rim, rubbing her head while whining, "Not again...God Dammit." She glared at Han from under her hair, she stood up straight, avoiding the hood and asked, "What, Han. Be quick because Im expecting a call." She wasn't really, it was just a lame excuse. Han sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Well I wanted to ask if you were going to the races tonight?" Andy eyed Han curiously.<p>

"Yeah, Im going." Han was going to reply but her phone rang. _**'What a lucky phone**_.' Andy thought while answering it. "Hello?" Her sister's voice came over the phone, speaking in Gaelic. "_Est soprando esta fora de proporci n Alex. Eu vou estar en Toquio, John preguntar. Pode axudar a sa r desa, eu xa pego ti para f ra, d as veces_." Andy replied. Her sister Alexandra (Though mostly called Alex) had gotten in trouble again, which meant prison. So she told her to ask their brother John to bail her out.

"_Non! Pregunta Xo n, estou ocupado_." Andy hung up while mumbling, she closed her car's hood, sticking her phone in her pocket, "Sorry about that Han, anyway I'm-" Andy saw the clock on the wall and read the time, "-Holy shit! It's 6:00pm already!" Andy shouted while running past Han and up the stairs, heading towards her room. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom while shouting out the door, "I'll meet you at the races!"

* * *

><p>When Andy showed up, she was buzzing with excitement because for the first time in 2 years she was wearing a <em>dress<em>. A sexy one at that. It was a black dress which ended mid thigh and was strapless. On the hems where gold lining. She had straightened her white/blonde hair out so now it fully reached it's length, down near her knees. The only make-up she put on was eyeliner. "Yo...Andy?" Andy nodded, obscurely pulling the bottom of the dress a bit.

"Yup. So Twinkie, where's Han? I wanna be with him and see if Sean looses so I can mock him." Twinkie pointed to where Han was. Han was sitting at his Mazda Rx7 Veilside, with models hanging on each arm, desperately trying to seduce him. Andy scrunched her nose in distaste. She walked up and sat on his left while stealing _Pocky_ from his bag of sweets, "How much money you got riding on Sean?" She asked while chewing away. Han looked over to her, his eyes slightly widening (which didn't go unnoticed by Andy) at Andy's clothes. Han blinked before replying, "Enough to get 4 more cars if he wins."

Andy hummed at his reply. "Hey Andy!" Andy looked over to some slut that called out to her, _**'Who's she**_?' She thought. "Yeah?" The girl walked a little closer before asking, "Could you do the call out, I need to go to the bathroom." Andy nodded while walking over to Sean's car and the other competitor's car. She stood just inbetween to avoid being run over when they drive off. She pointed to a girl on her left side, "Ready." She pointed to a girl on her right side, "Set-o" Andy lifted her hands then threw them down while shouting, "Go!"

The car's sped off, drifting easily around the first corner and away out of everybody's sight. Everyone ran to the elevators, including Andy, who found it quite easy to run in high heels. Twinkie managed to get in an elevator filled with just girls, "Ladies." He said while the door closed. Andy when in the next one, which was empty, Han then came in beside her. Andy layed her hands on her hips wishing that the elevator could go faster. "Excited?" Han asked, Andy nodded covering up the fact she was nervous being in the same elevator with Han.

When she got out, she saw Twinkie with all the models. He looked..._Ruffled_. If that was the right word. Maybe he got some kissing action during the ride up. _**'Possibly'** _Andy thought. She stood in the crowd with everyone else watching and waiting for the car's to appear at the top.

Sean's car came drifting around the corner first and drifted in a circle before stopping. Everyone ran to cheer for him while Andy just smiled. His competitor, Momorito, came just after him, taking a tantrum in his car. "Well doesn't he look upset." Andy stated to herself. "Yup." Han said from right behind her. Andy blinked looking behind her, furrowing her eyebrows before looking back at Sean.

"After party?" Andy asked Han, he nodded. "I'll drive you seeing as you walked here." He said, while looking at her shoes wondering how in hell did she walk all the way from his garage to the races in 5 inch heels within 7 minutes. '_**Magic**_' He thought.

* * *

><p>When they got to the after party, Han was completely covered in models, thus resulting in a jealous Andy. She huffed quietly before heading to the bar. "Vodka and Whiskey please." She said. Andy turned around looking at all the models. Some seemed to be bisexual or lesbian. She looked back at Han, seeing his attention was on them. Andy frowned. Grabbing her Vodka and Whiskey shot, she downed it and put the glass back on the bar. "Screw it." She muttered before walking up to a random model,<br>grabbing her by the neck and kissed her. Yes she was jealous and a little insane by this point but Andy had to admit it, this model was a good kisser.

They grabbed each other hips and danced to the beat.

* * *

><p>Han was loving the attention he got but when he saw Andy kissing and dancing with one of the models,<br>jealousy hit him like a hammer. But then again, she had been working on her car for ages, she was obviously going to have a little fun but Han didn't expect it to be with a female model. _**'Hopefully it's just a dance'** _He thought.

* * *

><p>When Andy woke up, she felt like shit but she also felt good. Why? One she's got a hangover and she had a wild night with a russian model. The model in her arms groaned, before turning over and looked at Andy then smiled saying "<em>Ei?, detka<em>." Andy smiled back, replying back in russian as well, "_Vchera vecherom bylo ochen' veselo. My dolzhny sdelat' eto snova nekotoroe vremya."_

* * *

><p>"How was last night Andy?" Twinkie asked, while Sean, Earl and Reiko looked at her from over on the couch, even Han looked down from the balcony. "What do you mean Twinkie?" Andy asked innocently. Twinkie grinned, "I saw a russian model come down stairs, happy as larry, yet she was a mess. And it was the same one you danced with last night and took to your room."<p>

Andy cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh her...Yeah she was _amazing_. Try looking for her when you want a quick fuck." Twinkie laughed, while Sean choked on his drink and Han from above dropped his _pocky_. Earl and Reiko went back to arguing. Andy smirk turned into a smile as she drank her beer. _**'Ah, jealousy. What a wonderful thing**_.' She thought.

* * *

><p>Andy was walking through town dressed in a pair of capris, short sleeved shirt and black converse. All in all it was just a girls day out for Neela and Andy. Soon after walking about Andy and Neela found a tree all by itself and they sat in the branches. Right now Andy was telling a very detailed story of what she did with the russian model. "Oh my <strong>god<strong>... Why can't you be a guy? If you were I'd jump you in a second." Neela groaned out. Andy laughed, "Sorry about that but if you want I can give Sean a few tips." Andy said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Neela blushed bright red, scowling she said, "You wouldn't." Andy grinned, placing her head in her hands and in a sing-song voice she replied, "_I would_."

* * *

><p>When Andy got backed to the garage she flopped out on the sofa, laying her legs across Twinkie's lap. "Save me Twinkie! My feet are in agony!" Twinkie frowned pusing her feet off his lap. "Put your feet somewhere else." Andy pouted dragging her feet under her and sat indian-style. "Geez, I was just asking. No need to get all PMS on me." Twinkie flushed red (if it was possible). "Leave the poor boy alone Andy." Andy looked up at Han who was leaning over the balcony. "You have no sense of humor, Han. Nope, none at all."<p>

Han smirked, "I do, but it's used on models." Andy snorted while rolling her eyes, "Figures." She mumbled. Han laughed before walking back into his office/room. Andy stood up and headed up the stairs. She walked into Han's room and said, "What happened to the models?" Han looked at her and joked, "Hungry for more?" Andy frowned.

"No. Im serious, there hasn't been a model running downstairs in a mess for...2 weeks, maybe 3." Han smiled, "I don't do it all the time." Andy laughed sitting on Han's arm chair. "Yes you do. You Han Lue, are a man-whore." She joked. Han frowned looking back at his work, Andy sighed putting her hand on his shoulder, "That came out wrong. I mean-" Han looked back up at her, before interupting, "No, I knew what you meant. It's ok." Andy ran her fingers through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. _**'It is silky'** _She thought while frowning. Han took her hand in his, while lightly brushing over them with his thumb.

Andy was close to blushing, but she held it down for her pride...And embarassment. Andy looked at the clock on his table, "Im going to bed." She said while standing up. Just as she exited the door Han called her name. Andy turned around coming face-to-chest with Han, she looked up just as Han bent his head down, capturing her lips in his. He rested his hands on her hips, lightly tracing patterns while Andy layed her hands on his chest. The kiss was sweet, gentle and quick. Han slightly pulled back, "Goodnight." He mumbled against her lips. Andy blushed mumbling goodnight back and before she left, she gave him one more short kiss before heading to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...How was it? Good or Terrible? Hope you guys love it. This story is just gonna keep on going and going. Lol**

_**Read and Review.**_


	6. America, Here I Come

To be honest, when Andy woke up this morning, she felt _great_. Mostly because of the dreams she had last night which involved a certain drifter. Andy looked out her window and her face became slightly pink. She took a picture with her phone and sent a text message to Neela, the picture attached with it.

-**Look at what I woke up to! _Pwhoar_**!- The picture attached was of Sean and Han sitting outside, beer bottles in hand, both shirtless (**Cue Andy's fucked up girly squeal**) and watching Earl piss off Reiko while Twinkie tried to separate them. Han looked up to Andy's window and Andy ducked down trying to stop herself from being seen but she went down to fast which ended up with her falling off the bed and down onto the cold, hard floor.

Andy groaned, arching her back while trying to rub it. Her phone vibrated from under her head. Andy picked it up clicking open when she saw the new text message. -**OMG HSIHDUGSJDLAYGRUBLEUSAHB** - Andy arched her eyebrow a confused look passing over her face. Either Neela dropped her phone while texting this or she had a total fangirl melt-down. Andy weighed her options with her hands before going with the fangirl melt-down.

* * *

><p>"-She fell down off the seat!" Twinkie laughed out loud, the others laughing with him about his story of a girl who acted all wide and shit, then when she got on a bike she looked like a total twat and then fell off. Andy laughed as well before taking a sip of her tea. She hummed in satisfaction of the warm drink. "Enjoying that?" Han asked from behind her. Andy jumped slightly before looking at Han, she scoffed, tilting her head upwards slightly, "Actually, I am." Han rolled his eyes, "No need to get bitchy." Andy scowled, a light blush settling on her cheeks, "No need to get offensive." She retorted.<p>

Han smirked, taking the tea cup from her hand and placing it on the table counter, he pulled Andy to his room and closed the door. "Han, what are you doing?" Andy asked, a slight childish tone edging onto her voice. Han tilted Andy's chin up with his fingers, whispering against her lips,"Nothing special," before crash his lips onto hers in a searing kiss. Andy's hands wound up around his neck, her fingers clutching lightly at the back of his hair while Han's hands were gripping onto her waist. Han's tongue skimmed across her upper lip and Andy complied immeadiately, opening her mouth, allowing Han to explore her mouth. His tongue fought against hers but he quickly won and continued to explore her mouth while Andy explored his when his tongue pulled back.

But since all good things come to an end, Andy had to pull back for air, soundlessly breathing in. She looked up at Han through her eyelashes before whispering out, "What was _that_?" Her voice came out silky and a little bit hoarse. Han just pulled her back in for another kiss and even though Andy was a little annoyed he didn't answer back, she couldn't care that much since she was kissing him again.

* * *

><p>After their little make out session, Han got called down by Sean, so he could help him with God knows what, leaving Andy very disappointed and unsatisfied. <em><strong>'I was enjoying that so much as well.'<strong> _She thought while pouting. Right now Andy was riding up in the elevator to level 4 in the car park, that was where Han, Sean, Neela, Twinkie, Earl and Reiko were waiting. She finally reached level 4 and smiled, _**'No more gay elevator music!'**_ She cheered in her mind. Honestly, if people in Japan could manage to take over a _whole_ car park for _illegal_ drift racing, couldn't they at least hack into the elevator's system and change the music?

Andy walked down the isle of cars, her heels could be heard clicking since they hadn't started playing the music. She was wearing black strappy high heels, a black mini skirt with a black studded belt. She wore a tank top which cut off above her belly button and to cover the rest of her skin was a long sleeved fishnet shirt under the tanktop and black fingerless gloves. Yes, she chose an all black outift. Andy hummed quietly to herself while playing with her white/blonde waist length hair, twirling it around her finger. She felt quite giddy tonight, maybe it was because of the new drivers who just seemed to let off fear every second.

She sat down on the _Mazda Rx7 Veilslide_ next to Han, who suprisingly didn't have any models hanging off his arms. She crossed her legs while looking over the drivers, one car stood out and Andy grinned. "I've got money riding on the black american muscle car. That driver's going to win." She said confidently. Twinkie snorted, "Yeah right the one in the blue car's going to win." Andy shrugged her shoulders, letting out a sigh she replied, "Whatever you say Twinkie." Han soon grinned as well, finally reconising the car. "I agree with Andy."

* * *

><p>Andy was playing with the silver studs on her belt when the black american muscle car finally pulled up to race. "I'll do the bets for this one girls." Andy said, her voice sultry. She strutted over, somehow managing to look sexy and not stupid looking like the other girls. She bent down to the window as it opened, giving everyone behind her a great view of her long legs. "Hello Toretto." She said, a smirk playing on her lips. "Andy." Dom replied, his voice pratically booming with power. "You better win, I've got money riding on you." Dom laughed, handing his money over while reveving his engine. "You know I'll win." Andy hummed in agreement then stood up walking back to the girls who were handling the money. She passed the money over before heading back to Han's side. "He's going to win." She said, answering Han's un-voiced question.<p>

* * *

><p>When Dom pulled up next to Han, Andy was trying to keep away the big smile which was threatening to loom on her face. "Good win Dom." Twinkie next to her scowled and looked in the opposite direction. He laughed shortly before going serious and demanded, "Get in the car. I've got things to tell you's, which you're not going to like." Andy's little smile wiped off her face as she hopped in the back seat and Han sat in the passenger. Dom drove off, before soon parking at the docks. "Spill it Dom." Andy demanded.<p>

"Remember that Hobbs guy?" Dom asked while rubbing his bald head. "What about him?" Han asked. Dom sighed before looking at them, "3 days ago he leaked some information to me and Brian." Andy sighed, "Which was?" Dom looked out the window before looking back at them, "His team found Letty in Berlin." Andy's breath hitched in her throat in a soundless gasp while Han's eyes widened. "But...Didn't she..._Die_?" Andy asked. "I thought that too but they've got solide evidence. Hobbs even sent pictures. _**Hell**_! He sent a whole copy of the **god damned file**!" Dom grounded out between his teeth.

"Dom what are you planning?" Han asked. Dom looked between Andy and Han. "Im thinking of gathering the gang again, just to check if she really is alive." Andy looked up from her hands, a curious yet knowing look on her face. "Then what?" She asked, a hard edge to her tone.

"I confront her."

* * *

><p>"Dom shouldn't Han be with us?" Andy asked, a frown on her face. Just a few minutes ago, after Dom was introduced to Han's gang, he dragged Andy to her room. "No this is just between you and me." Andy sat on her bed, gesturing Dom to do the same thing. "Tell me everything Dom. I've got all the time you need." Dom put his head in hands before replying, "I don't want Han involved. He's had too much shit going on, I just want you to come. Plus I know he doesn't know your secret so if you could do something then get out of Tokyo and meet me back in America we could get on with this last job."<p>

Andy sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't have brought this up. "Dom, the only way to get out of Tokyo would to be for me to die. We both know I can't die but I don't have time to prepare something like this." Dom laughed, " You don't need to prepare. Piss a few people off, get them to chase you, you crash and then car explodes. People think you've died while your actually alive and already travelling to America to meet me."

Andy frowned, "Dom I can't do that to Han. What if he finds out Im alive?" Dom patted her shoulder, "You'll figure a way out." He said before walking out. Andy rubbed her forehead, went up and locked the door. She grabbed her bag and stuffed it full with money. She then grabbed another bag and stuffed it full with clothes. Andy grabbed her phone, dialed a number then waited. "Hey Kijon? I need a favour..."

* * *

><p>Andy's plan was going great so far, yesterday Dom went back to America and today her plan would be set in full motion. She had dumped her bags in her back up car, which she was going to use to travel to America. "Come Han. It's a just a quick race!" Andy shouted to Han who was in the car next to her. "Fine but when the next green light comes on!" Andy smiled to stop the sad frown from appearing on her face. She secretly texted to Kijon while watching the lights at the same time.<p>

She reveved her engine and stepped on the gas when the green light came. She and Han so far were doing great around the corners, drifting in and out between cars. Andy was giggling, she laughed out loud when she over took him but the smile on her face disappeared when she came around the 4th street. She unbuckled her seatbelt and gripped onto the steering wheel whispering, "_Im so sorry_." before closing her eyes just as a black car zoomed out from no where and crashed into her car. Andy's car flipped and landed somewhere down the road. She coughed up blood and could hear Han shouting out her name.

* * *

><p>Han ran to Andy's crashed car but he was too late. Before he could get to it, the car bursted up in flames, the impact sending him a few feet back. Han looked back at the car but the whole thing was set ablaze. <strong>"ANDY!" <strong>Han got up, running to Andy's car but Sean who just got there a few minutes ago grabbed him and held him back. "It's too late Han, too late."

* * *

><p>Andy sighed as she wiped the blood from her face with one hand, the other on the steering wheel, right now she was in the back up car. Andy had prepared the whole crash within 2 hours, once she got hit and the car went up in flames, she crawled out and managed to escape. She still felt sad for doing this to Han but Dom only needed her so it was what she had to do. A sense of Deja Vu came over her as she muttered out, "America, here I come."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUM! So...Good? 8D Yes Im high on coffee and sugar at...11:25 pm...My eyes hurt like hell and im wishing that you love this chapter which I think is _Fan-Fucking-Tastic_.**


End file.
